


40 Miles From the Sun

by JennaLee



Series: Boss Kink [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Facials, Felching, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: Arin likes it messy, and Arin is the boss.





	40 Miles From the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locusrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusrose/gifts).



> This is a commissioned ficlet! Contact me at j-lyn on Tumblr for more details about commissions!

Brian’s cool blue eyes never left Dan’s face.

Dan stared at him desperately, cheeks burning, his veins running with red-hot fire. He was laying on his stomach in the center of Brian’s bed, fists clenching handfuls of sheets. Minutes ago, Arin had grabbed his ankles and yanked him nearly off the end of the bed. Dan had yelped, and Brian laughed, and Arin pushed Dan’s thighs wide and said, “Jesus fuck, can’t wait to taste you, Dan.”

“Oh,” Dan had said stupidly. “Oh, I - Arin - ”

That was all he’d managed to get out before Arin spread him open, the cool air on such an intimate place making Dan’s breath catch in his chest.

And now Arin’s _face_ was buried in his ass, his hot wet tongue lapping from Dan‘s balls to the top of his cleft, leaving him wet and slimy and so desperate that he was trying to hump the mattress beneath him. God, it was embarrassing, it was downright obscene. Brian had done this to him before, but it hadn’t been anything like this. Brian ate him out to make him fall apart, to hear him moan and beg for more. Brian’s tongue had been firm and careful, tracing circles around Dan’s rim, finding the places that made Dan moan the loudest. It was foreplay to them. A way of teasing Dan with what was to come, a way to help him relax and loosen up for Brian’s thick cock.

Arin, on the other hand - Arin was eating Dan’s ass _selfishly_ , making more noise than Dan was, all filthy wet smacking noises and groans of satisfaction. He was patient and single-minded and utterly lost in what he was doing. Arin enjoyed this, and it wasn’t just something for Dan. And he had no qualms about showing it. Dan had no idea how Arin could be this fucking _shameless_. 

“Arin,” Dan managed between gulps of air. “Arin - oh, please - ” He wriggled in Arin’s tight grip, trying in vain to get more friction on his cock. 

Arin actually _growled_ and held him down more firmly. Dan’s eyes flicked to Brian, who smirked.

“Be a good boy for Arin,” he said softly. “Stay still.”

 _Good boy._ Dan made himself focus on the words. He could be a good boy. He was a good boy, always good for Brian. His hips stilled and he stopped trying to get himself off. Arin kept going, like the fucking Energizer Bunny of rimjobs, and when Dan closed his eyes all he could see was the desire on Brian’s face as he watched the action. 

A sort of calm settled over Dan. It gave him a thrill to know that he was giving them both what they wanted. He liked being caught up in Brian’s relentless desire and Arin’s raw lust.

“Fuck yeah.” Arin finally gave Dan a break. He pulled back and slapped Dan’s ass lightly. He was out of breath. “I can’t fucking get enough of this ass.”

And just what the hell was Dan supposed to say to _that_? He was blushing, fuck - how could he be in a gay triad relationship with a sadist and Arin Hanson and still blush like some fucking virgin? - and his legs felt like noodles. 

Brian said, “He’ll let you do anything to him, you know.”

Arin touched Dan’s asshole with the pad of his finger. “Tempting.”

“You should fuck him.”

“Another time.” Arin’s hands squeezed Dan’s thighs. “Right now I just want him on my face.” 

“What?” Dan squeaked, thinking he’d misheard.

“I want you to sit on my face,” Arin repeated blandly. “I thought that was obvious.”

Dan looked at Brian for help, but Brian only raised an eyebrow.

“He’s the boss,” Brian said. “If he wants you to sit on his face, then that’s what you’re going to do.”

“But - ” Dan clamped his mouth shut when he saw the familiar look on Brian’s face.

Arin said, “Brian, you hardass, let him talk.”

“My apologies, Arin.”

Arin waved that off and looked at Dan. “Come on, big D, aren’t you having a good time?”

“I - yes, but it - Arin, it’s _nasty_ , it’s - I’m going to crush you, and - and what if you can’t breathe, and I - ”

“There are worse ways to go,” Arin grinned. “If I suffocate I want it on my tombstone that I died doing what I love.”

That made Brian laugh, the full-out throaty laugh that usually only Dan could pull from him. 

“Besides,” Arin went on, “nothing about this is nasty. And if it is, I _like_ it that way. You see what you’re doing to me?”

Dan did. Arin‘s cock was hard to ignore. “It’s embarrassing.” Dan wished his voice would stop cracking. It really wasn’t helping his case. “It’s - it feels so…”

“Humiliating?” Arin supplied. 

“Yeah.”

“For me or for you?”

“Both?”

“Okay, but Dan.” Arin gestured wildly with his hands. “I _like_ being humiliated. I don’t mind your balls all over my face. Give me that sweet teabag experience.”

“Arin!”

“Also,” Arin ignored him. “I think it’s hot as fuck when you’re the one that’s embarrassed. You know why?”

Dan felt more comfortable talking back to Arin, despite the fact that he was, as Brian said, his boss. Arin was much less likely to put Dan over his knee for having an attitude. “Because you’re a sadist like Brian?”

“Nope.” Arin leaned close. “Because I know you like it too. Watching you try to pretend otherwise even when you’re hard as a fucking rock is just - ” He chef-kissed his fingers. “You get it?”

“I…yes, okay. Yes.”

“Now quit your bitching and take a seat where you belong.”

Dan watched Arin get comfortable on his back. He half-rose, uncertain where he was going, until Brian said, “Face the headboard and hold onto that, so you can hold some of your own weight.”

“Okay,” Dan whispered. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Okay.”

Awkward, Dan swung one leg over Arin’s middle and carefully inched up until Arin’s head was between his knees. He could feel Arin’s breath hot and moist on his inner thighs, and he shuddered, inching his knees apart until Arin’s nose touched his balls and Dan gasped. Dan grabbed at the headboard as Arin pulled him down firmly, and suddenly his tongue was back, lapping and probing at Dan’s opening.

“Oh!” Dan moaned. “Oh - oh, god, Arin - _Arin_!”

Arin’s stamina was incredible. He licked and teased and _sucked_ at Dan’s hole, breathing wetly, everything soft and wet and just too much and not enough. Dan’s cries became louder, louder still, and suddenly he found himself rocking back and forth on Arin’s tongue.

“Fuck,” Brian said, “you two are going to kill me. Arin, let me - ”

“Yeah, do it,” Arin said, and he grabbed Dan’s thighs and pushed him down until Dan was straddling his chest, leaning forward with his arms outstretched, still clutching the headboard. Brian knelt behind him, and Dan looked down at Arin’s grinning face and wide eager eyes as Brian’s cock sank into him.

“Yeah,” Arin sighed as Brian started to fuck Dan. “Give it to him good, Brian. Make him come.”

Dan’s cock bounced with the force of Brian’s thrusts, inches from Arin’s face. Arin reached for it and took Dan in his hand, stroking messily in time with Brian’s thrusts. Dan sucked in a breath and said “Arin I’m gonna - ”

“Fuck yeah you are, come all over me.”

Dan did, just like that, painting messy stripes over Arin’s face before he could think about what he was doing. When he was done he started at the mess he’d made, and moaned when he saw Arin trying to lick up what he could.

“You liked that,” Dan said, half-accusingly, half in wonder. “You actually - ”

“You taste good,” Arin said. “All of you tastes good.”

It only took Brian a few more strokes to finish with a groan, his seed spilling into Dan’s ass. He eased himself out and Dan whimpered at the loss.

“You two are filthy,” Brian said roughly. “Look at yourselves.”

Dan couldn’t see himself, but he could feel Arin’s spit and Brian’s come drying tacky on his skin. Arin’s beard was soaked, his hair all matted down around his face with sweat or god knows what. When Dan shifted his legs he felt another rush of come slipping out. He wrinkled his nose and Brian laughed at him.

“I can clean him up,” Arin said lecherously.

“Arin!” Dan gasped. “That’s - ”

“Shut your pie hole,” Arin said amiably, and pulled Dan back on his face. Dan felt Brian’s come running out of his hole and cried out wordlessly as Arin closed his mouth around his ass and licked up the mess. Dan felt the bed moving, felt Arin’s shoulder working, and didn’t put two and two together until he felt the rumble of Arin’s groan against his skin, something that sounded like his name. 

Dan rose up on his knees, shaking, and Arin grabbed him again, this time pulling him down on the bed next to him.

“I’m all gross,” he tried to protest as Arin hugged him to his chest.

“Oh, what the hell, we’ll need to wash the sheets anyway.”

“Are you volunteering?” Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Arin spluttered excuses and Dan found himself laughing, dazed and blissful as the post-orgasm sleepiness crept in and pulled him under.


End file.
